1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a failure prediction apparatus for an electronic device and a failure prediction method using the same, and more particularly, to a failure prediction apparatus for an electronic device and a failure prediction method using the same for predicting failure occurrence of the electronic device by analyzing measured data about performance parameters of the electronic device under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Failure prediction of a system refers to a process of predicting the time when failure of the system is to occur by evaluating a degree of degradation of the system in operation. Such failure prediction of the system plays a significant role in preventing property loss or human loss resulting from sudden failure in advance.
Therefore, industry-wide researches on a system of predicting and diagnosing failures of systems or devices are now in progress to minimize property or human loss, and such a system is actually applied to some fields of industries.
However, most of failure prediction methods take physical analysis of each system model or each device model, or its theoretical background into account, so they have a narrow field of application, and have a problem in that the entire failure prediction system should be modified so as to apply the methods to other system models.
In addition, since high-priced measuring equipment or computing equipment which should perform an enormous amount of computing operations is required, the methods are primarily applied to a failure diagnosis process for high-priced systems.
The background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1208091(published on Dec. 4, 2012).